The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Tiarella, which originated as a cross between selected seedlings, Tiarella xe2x80x98Pinwheelxe2x80x99 as the seed parent (unpatented) and Tiarella Seedling 97-63 as the pollen parent (unpatented). Tiarella is in the family Saxifragaceae. Since both parents and the instant plant are interspecific hybrids from several generations of interbreeding and selecting, no species designation is provided.
This new Tiarella is a result of a controlled cross of the aforementioned plants in Canby, Oreg. This hybrid was selected from a large number of seedlings. Parent plants were retained to observe their habit and to compare with the instant plant. The parent plants are neither patented nor commercially available. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Non-stoloniferous habit.
2. Unique lobed foliage shape.
3. Attractive dark maroon leaf blotching following veins and extending out.
4. Outstanding vigor and leaf-size.
Asexual propagation as done by division and micropropagation, in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.